Chapters
Hotline Miami has 20 chapters. The Prelude and chapters 1 to 15 are played as the main protagonist, Jacket, and the remaining 4 are played as Biker. Two additional chapters have since been made available. Highball was made available in a patch, and Exposed was made available to PS Vita/PS3 owners, and was included in preorders from Get Games. Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number has 27 scenes separated in 6 acts, with the prelude as a pilot, the 25th and last scene as a feature film and an additional one as bonus content. The order of the chapters is non-chronological, as the developers chose to have them played in an order that serves the story's dramatic tones and themes. The chronological order of those events is summed up in the timeline page. ''Hotline Miami'' Part One: Phonecalls Phonecalls serves as a story introduction, it introduces Jacket as a depraved man who commits murders under the orders of mysterious phone callers and frequently visits his friend Beard, who seems to works at many places always giving free stuff to Jacket. This part ends when Jacket saves the Girlfriend. *The Metro (Prelude; Jacket) *No Talk (Chapter One; Jacket) *Overdose (Chapter Two; Jacket) *Decadence (Chapter Three; Jacket) Part Two: Questions The Girlfriend lives with Jacket, slowly influencing his lifestyle into a healthier one. In another hands, Beard starts to act strange, and his stores are all empty, without anyone. *Tension (Chapter Four; Jacket) *Full House (Chapter Five; Jacket) *Clean Hit (Chapter Six; Jacket) *Neighbors (Chapter Seven; Jacket) Part Three: Visitations Jacket's visitations at Beard turns into Nightmares, Beard is dead and replaced by a mysterious unwelcoming man. Many undeads starts to haunt Jacket. *Push It (Chapter Eight; Jacket) *Crackdown (Chapter Nine; Jacket) *Hot & Heavy (Chapter Ten; Jacket) *Deadline (Chapter Eleven; Jacket) Part Four: Connections *Trauma (Chapter Twelve; Jacket) *Assault (Chapter Thirteen; Jacket) *Vengeance (Chapter Fourteen; Jacket) *Showdown (Final Chapter; Jacket) Part Five: Answers *Safehouse (Chapter Sixteen; Biker) *Fun & Games (Chapter Seventeen; Biker) *Prank Call (Chapter Eighteen; Biker) *Resolution (Chapter Nineteen; Biker) Extra Chapters *Highball (Bonus Chapter, patch enabled; Jacket) *Exposed (Special Chapter, PC/Mac/PS3/PS Vita/Preorder bonus; Jacket) ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' Pilot *Midnight Animal (Prologue/Tutorial; Martin Brown) Act One: Exposition *Down Under (1st Scene; The Fans) *Homicide (2nd Scene; Manny Pardo) *Hard News (3rd Scene; Jake) *Final Cut (4th Scene; Martin Brown) Act Two: Rising *First Trial (5th Scene; Evan Wright) *Moving Up (6th Scene; The Fans) *No Mercy (7th Scene; The Henchman) * Execution (8th Scene; The Fans) Act Three: Climax *Ambush (9th Scene; Beard) * Into the Pit (10th Scene; The Fans) * Dead Ahead (11th Scene; Manny Pardo) * Death Wish (12th Scene; The Fans) Act Four: Falling * Subway (13th Scene; Evan Wright) * Stronghold (14th Scene; Beard) * Withdrawal (15th Scene; Jake) * Casualties (16th Scene; Beard) Act Five: Intermission * First Blood (17th Scene, Richter) * Demolition (18th Scene, Richter) * House Call (19th Scene, Richter) * Release (20th Scene, Richter) Act Six: Catastrophe * Seizure (21st Scene; The Son) * Blood Money (22nd Scene; The Son) * Caught (23rd Scene; Manny Pardo) * Take Over (24th Scene; The Son) Feature Film * Apocalypse (25th Scene; The Son) Bonus Content * The Abyss (Bonus Scene; Evan Wright) Category:Chapter Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes